Hell No!
by CrimsonGuardian123
Summary: If Bobby thought that I would help this jerk who only tried to get in bed with me, then he's wrong. Dean/OC


I glared at my lap top, there have been 5 murders in one week yet all they say it that it was suicide! If I was the Sheriff in this town, I'll get my revolver and aim it in my brainless head before pulling the trigger. I doubt any brains would splat once my head explodes into pieces. I mean, come on! First there was Elizabeth Stork; she had drowned herself in her lake. Then there's Amanda Cross, also drowned in the same lake, Jaime Bone he was found floating on the same fucking lake! The lists goes on and on yet no body it smart enough to think that this wasn't a simple depressed teenager that wanted to end life.

I mean, they where all good students. They never had problems in school and at home as far as the guidance counselor files have stated. I just don't fucking believe it.

I shook my head and diverted my attention to Sabrina and her latest conquest.

I have to roll my eyes as she laughed off while giving the touchy feely on the guys. I always puzzle me why she was even here with me hunting. First, she doesn't even know how to hold a sword on read a Latin prayer. Second, she doesn't give a damn about the people that are being killed because of the supernatural. Third, she just hangs around with me to annoy me and stuff that make my latest hunting trips turn into utter and complete nightmare.

"Jazz, I'm gonna catch a ride with Phil" Sabrina said before getting her little purse beside me.

I nodded and watch her go out with a tall young guy that had a bald head. I envy the bitch, she always had the fun while I'm stuck here wracking my brains for any lead for our new mission. God, I more deserved to have fun that she does. But who the fuck cares, I'm not the one in danger in contracting HIV.

I sighted and went back to my dear and only friend, my lap top. I sighted when the poor girl's face stared up at me with pure glint of happiness. How could anybody hurt this charming and innocence girl?

I inwardly wince when Sabrina's face popped in my mind. Yeah, she was like Sub alright, minus the innocent part. I felt guilty by the fact that I let Sub join me on my hunting trips instead of making her go to high school then collage before she finally get a degree in something. Oh, right, she isn't that type of girl.

"Hey, you look lonely tonight, sitting here by yourself" I tore my gaze from my lap top and stared at the guy who dared disturb me and my silence.

"And I like to keep it that way" I hissed before going back to my lap top. I thought that would turn him off immediately but I thought wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry if I disturbed you but I can't seem to help I getting draw by you're beautiful face" He said.

I sighted before looking at his brown eyes, "Look, if you're looking for a whore, you maybe lost, the whore station is there" I pointed to the women in the dance floor, poorly clad in almost transparent wardrobe.

He turn to look at where I was pointing then looked back at me, "I'm not looking for a one night thing, and I'm looking for a long relationship with a woman. You see, I got my heart-"I didn't even listen to his long make up story about how a seemingly heartless woman had broken his heart. That's why his here, looking for a girl to fill the empty hole. I quickly gathered my things and shove them in my duffle bag before walking away from the idiot.

Just when I swung the door open, I heard a yelp, "Oww!" it was a male's voice and I think I just hit him when I opened the door.

I quickly stepped out and looked at the tall guy who was clutching his bloody nose, "Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there" I tried to apologize, fishing out my handkerchief.

"It's okay, I'm fine" He said.

I ignored him since it was clear the he was hurt, "Here press this so the bleed will stop" I said handing him my handkerchief.

He took it from my hands and gingerly pressed it on his nose, "Is I broken?" I asked looking concerned. The last thing I wanted to do right now is to give a stranger a ride to the nearest hospital.

"No, no, I'm really fine miss" He held out his hand as I tried to peer closer.

I shrugged, "If you say so" I was about to walk away when the door opened and the same idiot came out, "Sammy, that the hell happened to you?" He demanded looking at me then at him.

"Did you punch him?" He turned to me.

I raised my hands to tell I was innocent, "No, it was an accident, I swear. And he said it wasn't broken" I replied.

He glared at me before turning back to his brother, "You know, you should pay us" He said.

My mouth opened, what does he mean that I should pay him?! "I beg you're pardon?" I tried to keep my cool.

"Oh, you heard me darling" He smirked at me.

"Don't listen to him, he's an ass" The other guy said, the tall one.

"Trust me, I know" I replied.

He seem confused, "The same guy was hitting on me inside" I informed.

Realization dawned to him, "Well, just ignore him," He said.

I nodded and glared at the other man, "Will do" With that I turned around and left.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Nickelback's "Animals". I quickly swipe my cellphone on the nightstand.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Jazz, it's me Bobby" I sat up from bed once I heard who it was. I looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 5:00 a.m.

"This better be good Bobby" I grumbled at the other line. He may be like a father to me, but waking me up at 5 in the morning maybe enough reason for me to gun him down on his house.

"It is, I'm calling you since I'm asking you a favor" I yawned before getting up. I spared a look at the other twin bed. A smile spread on my face when I saw Sub sleeping contently in the bed.

"What kind of favor?" I asked struggling to put on my jeans while holding my phone.

"A few friends of mine are working on a case I believe the one you're also working at" He started.

My silence must have been a sign for him since he continued, "They haven't had and leads for weeks, and I was hoping if you could help them out a little bit" Anger boiled in my body.

"Are you crazy! I'm not going to hand out anything if that's what you're asking! Don't you think that I too have spent weeks here trying to find clues so a bunch of hunters can waltz in and take it! You must be insane if you think I would do that!" I yelled at the other line.

Sub stirred in her bed. She sat up, sleepily. Concern spread on her face when she saw my enraged face, "what's wrong sis?" She asked.

I shook my head, 'Nothing, just go back to sleep okay" I said getting out of the cheap motel room and into the dark and cold night.

"Look, Jazz, I know you're also having a hard time cracking the case. I'm just asking you to join with them to speed up the process" He tried to reason.

"No, I've been doing this job for years now and have never failed. I don't need anybodies help!" I snapped.

I heard Bobby sight, "Jazz, you have to know that hunting isn't about you're pride or ego, it's about saving people's lives out of jeopardy"

I sighted. He was right, it wasn't about me. It was about the innocent people out there who were ignorant to what lurks in the night. I should take the favor and kill whoever is killing this people so I could move on and save others.

"Fine but one thing"

"What?"

"Who are these dudes?"


End file.
